


The Other Hero

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Snape just wants peace...





	The Other Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He never wanted his story to be parabolic; he didn’t want to be a lesson.  

Now that his life was being taught in school and his every move was being watched by adoring aficionado, he spent more and more time in solitude. Of course it wasn’t that he had ever been gregarious and affable; but now he was downright hermitic. 

When he ventured out at all it was under the swathe of darkness, with heavy eyes always probing the crevices and passages.  There wasn’t much he needed anyway; just the occasional morsel and the dittany on the snake bite scar.


End file.
